Amanecer
by Etc o X
Summary: Kenshin despierta en un lugar que jamas habia visto antes...-raro y bizarro-


**Amanecer**

Por: ETC o X

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza en la sima del monte Hiei haciendo caer las hojas de los árboles, y estas caían pero no en cualquier parte si no en un lugar especial. El lugar donde se decidiría el futuro del Japón.

Shishio miro asombrado como el ex-hitoriki renacía entre las cenizas de su furenkaina A diferencia de una persona normal al vendado le traía sumo placer este hecho ya que posiblemente si vería la máxima técnica del estilo hiten missurugi.

La mirada del pelirrojo volvió y con mas fuerza que antes mirando a Shishio de una manera desafiante. Dio un paso para continuar pero no pudo hacerlo. Su mirada se empezó a nublar, sentía como su cuerpo se volvía cada vez mas pesado. Era caído al suelo de no ser que clavo su espada para sostenerse con ella. Kenshin no era una persona que se diera por vencida fácilmente así que poniendo todo su esfuerzo se empezó a levantar nuevamente. Lanzo un alarido mucho más fuerte que al anterior, su Ken-ki ahora se sentía más poderoso y el caer de las hojas era mucho mayor.

Sin embargo Kenshin no dejaba de ver borroso a Shishio, el pelirrojo ya frustrado lanzo un último alarido que al fin lo despertó pero no el lugar donde estaba…

El pelirrojo se encontraba acostado en un cuarto completamente blanco con instrumentos que jamás había visto en su vida. Voltio para todos lados para ver si encontraba una pista de donde andaba, pero no encontró nada familiar; entonces supuso lo peor el había sido vencido y por alguna razón Shishio lo dejo con vida pero pronto negó esto ya que si Shishio lo hubiera vencido jamás lo era dejado con vida. ¿Dónde estaré? No dejaba de cuestionarse.

Prontamente llego a la conclusión de que ahí en el cuarto no encontraría respuestas y se levanto de un salto de la cama. Cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que no traía sus ropas, si no un especie de kimono blanco muy extraño que no se cerraba bien por detrás. El espadachín tomo como menos ese detalle y se acerco hacia la puerta para irse pero algo llamo su atención a un costado. Se trataba de un pequeño espejo pero el espejo no era lo que llamo su atención si no el reflejo que mostraba.

Kenshin vio su reflejo asombrado sus ojos violetas ahora lucían un brillante dorado y su pelo rojizo era mucho mas oscuro casi como si este fuera negro y su cicatriz era mucho mas pequeña. El pelirrojo miro con un asombro sepulcral, su concentración fue interrumpida al oír un sonido que provenía afuera de la habitación. Entreabrió la puerta y miro quien venia.

Se trataba de una chica vestida de una forma que el pelirrojo jamás había visto en su vida. Llevaba puesto un kimono de color rosa y bastante corto, supuso que en realidad no era un kimono si no ropas occidentales. La chica paso de largo, el espadachín vio como se marchaba y cuando la perdió de vista salio de la habitación. El espadachín sintió una enorme necesidad de subir a la azotea así que se dispuso a llegar hasta ahí. Su mente parecía saber el camino así que siguió lo que parecía conocer, durante su camino a la azotea vio a más chicas vestidas igual y a hombres vistiendo kimonos blancos y más aparatos y artefactos extraños. Kenshin se preguntaba si abría sido llevado algún país de Europa ya que era tecnología que jamás hubiera visto, era acaso así el lugar que el emperador quería crear se cuestionaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era imposible ya que todas las personas que vio eran japoneses.

Después de esquivar a toda persona que se encontraba llego a la azotea y vio algo que jamás hubiera pensado ver en toda su vida.

Una enorme ciudad que brillaba como cualquier estrella en el firmamento, el pelirrojo no sabía como pero sabía que eso era Tokio, se sentó y miro la ciudad por toda la noche hasta que amaneció.

El pelirrojo miro el amanecer como si nunca hubiera mirado el sol jamás asombrado de este. Kenshin miro al cielo y se pregunto

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Mientras su mente caía en un mar de confusión…

-Fin-

* * *

Notas:

Raro y bizarro como otros fics míos, lo siento pero tenía esta idea y para sacármela de la cabeza tuve que hacer este fic. Eso es todo comentarios ya saben 


End file.
